EXO-7 Falcon
The EXO-7 Falcon is an experimental military winged jet pack used by former paratroopers Sam Wilson and Riley during highly sensitive missions. Wilson obtained one of them to help Captain America stop the Insight Helicarriers and now used an advanced version as a member of the Avengers. History Created some time prior to 2014, at least two EXO-7's were built and deployed in Afghanistan. One of them was likely destroyed when its user was shot down and the remaining one was locked away by the U.S. Military at Fort Meade. In 2014, Captain America and Black Widow appropriated it, along with Sam Wilson, to be used in their war against HYDRA. Wilson's EXO-7 was ultimately destroyed by the Winter Soldier.Captain America: The Winter Soldier In 2015, Wilson received an upgraded version of his EXO-7 to replace his old gear, similar in terms of its function but with upgrades such as weapons, armor plating, communications, sensors, and a red trim. Wilson used his pack to arrive at the New Avengers Facility to join the second incarnation of the Avengers led by Captain America.Avengers: Age of Ultron .]] Several months later, Wilson intercepted Ant-Man when he infiltrated the facility. However, during the Duel at New Avengers Facility, Scott Lang was able to shrink down and rewire the wing's controls, making Wilson lose control of the jetpack.Ant-Man Capabilities *'Mechanical Wings': The EXO-7 can form mechanical wings used to aid in flight and for offensive and defensive purposes. Since the wings are bulletproof and flexible, they can form shields to block oncoming attacks. The wings are retractable and bendable, which allows them to also be used as blunt tools for melee combat. *'Flight': The EXO-7 allows its user to fly at high speed through the aid of three miniaturized VTOL jet engines and a pair of mechanical wings controlled by grips on the wings and a cybernetic link in the goggles. The wings are retractable and bendable, which allows them to also be used as blunt tools for melee combat. While designed for one person, the EXO-7 is capable of handling the weight of at least two full grown men for rescue operations. For safety reasons, the EXO-7 has a built-in parachute, in case it malfunctions or is severely damaged. *'Enhanced Strength: '''The EXO-7 can enhance the physical strength of the user. While designed for one person, the EXO-7 is capable of handling the weight of at least two full grown men for rescue operations. The user's strength is also amplified by the wings and flight. allowing the user to send opponents flying several feet or strike them with the force of a moving vehicle. The EXO-7 does this though the increase of force generated by physical strikes and impacts through increased momentum and acceleration. Without flight power or the wings extended, the users strength is more normal. *'Specialized Goggles': The second version on the suit includes several enhancements to the goggles. They now have a built-in Heads-Up Display or HUD that allows its user to see in various spectrums and zoom in on the smallest of objects or the furthest of distances. The goggles also include a sensor system that tracks incoming foreign objects that could possibly be enemies. Wilson was able to track and see Ant-Man though Lang tried to evade him by constantly changing size and running. It can also sync with the Redwing Drone to obtain its tactical data. *'Weapons System': The first EXO-7 harness includes two collapsible machine pistols that are stored at the traditional holster position at the user's hips. When the user required the use of the guns, the user simply reaches for one and a mechanical aid worn on their forearm grabs the gun, after which it is assembled and extended into the user's hand for them to take. The current version of the suit shows several redesigns to the guns; they are now located in the back of his gauntlets. The left gauntlet utilizes a wrist-mounted dual emission machine gun controlled via clenching a fist, while the right remains the traditional machine pistol. *'Redwing Drone:''' A Drone that assists Falcon during missions. The Redwing Drone is stored in a compartment at the back of the EXO-7 Falcon and can be flown remotely. Trivia *When spread, the EXO-7 Falcon's wings have red accents that are a nod to the Falcon's costume as seen in the comics. The latest version shows more similarities to the original costume through the chest piece and increase in red on the color scheme. References External Links * Category:Items Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Items Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Items Category:Ant-Man (film) Items Category:Captain America: Civil War Items Category:Video Games Items Category:Comics Items Category:United States Armed Forces Equipment